Katyonak
by Katherine March
Summary: AU. Clintasha. Natasha makes a decision on a mission that has repercussions in her relationship with Clint as well as their partnership. And she didn't regret it.
1. Prolouge

**AN**: So this is just the prologue but it gives you an idea where this story is going. I am writing this for Camp Nanowrimo so there should be regular updates :) I love Clintasha so that is what is in this fic, if you don't like don't read please! Reviews are love :)

**XXX**

We work alone. Just Clint and I making our way out of a mission together. But this time I was wrong. This mission was different. Sure same bad people but something was always off. This mission was one of the few occasions that I can recall being wrong. Oh so very wrong. It all started in Israel…

**XXX**

The evening was hot, people were rushing by, a warm breeze hurrying everyone into their cool houses. But the heat wasn't on my mind tonight. My partner and I were on a mission, a basic take down as well as an intel grab. Clint was on the roof of a building across the road. In the oncoming darkness I couldn't see him. Straining my eyes I was satisfied that no-one else would spot him either. I turned my attention to my part of the mission, after Clint took out the target I was to gather all his files and take care of any witnesses. Of which there would be none. Clint and I, we were good at this kind of mission. The two of us had made these missions an art form.

Quiet settled over the street. Time to get started. "Hawkeye?" Nothing moved from his position. "You copy?"

"I copy Nat." He sounded amused.

My eyebrow quirked. "What is so amusing?"

I could hear his smile. "That you call me Hawkeye on missions".

I shook my head at where I knew he was watching me from. Pointedly ignoring his statement I replied. "Hawkeye. You have eyes on the target?"

I focuses on the building in which our target was probably filing his papers so that he could return home for the evening. "I have eyes on him. You ready Nat?" If we didn't do this he would be back here tomorrow gathering intel for terrorists to bomb innocents. I waas cleaning my ledger.

"Yes. Wait till I'm in Zone B before you take him out." I hesitated. "He is alone right?"

"Yes. I saw everyone who entered leave. No-one is in the room with him." Clint responded.

I moved out of the shadows. Silently I moved towards the side of the building away from the street. No use been compromised by a passerby trying to stop a robbery. I felt the wall. Dusty dirt crumbled. I pulled up, and then clambered up the two stories until I reached to small window to the reception.

Too quiet to hear was a thud of someone falling inside. Clint had carried out his part. "Target down."

I eased open the window. "Entering the building." I replied. He sighed, relieved, over the comms. We may make this mission look easy but one wrong move…to easily things could go wrong.

**XXX**

I was only too right about the going wrong part.


	2. Chapter One

**AN: So this story just kinda lost interest to me but recently I have picked it up again and in hopes of improving my writing I will try to finish it. I do have assignments and stuff but I will update as much as I can. Enjoy, reviews are love!**

**xxx**

**T**he house was silent. Chatter from a house down the road reached my ears. People continuing with their normal everyday lives. My fingers closed over the cool steel of my gun. It reassured me. Lightly I jumped onto the floor. I paused.

Silence.

I gently moved forward and opened the door. Gun in front of me I peered out. No-one. "Hallway clear." I told Clint over the comms."Proceeding."

"Make it quick Nat." I could hear his impatience through the comms.

I moved down the hall towards the fifth door on the right, like the plans I had studied. "Will do. We'll have time to bring back some real shawarma for the gang." I opened the door. The room was clear. The target lay on the floor, the blood had started pooling and soaking into the carpet. Tearing my eyes away I moved towards the computer sitting on his desk. I moved the mouse. His background flashed up. His daughter's smiling face stared at me. Her smile was adorable. I cringed. This part of the job never got easier. Imagining a little girl whose Daddy was never coming home. I shoved in the USB. We had done this to save other children and their parents. With a few taps of my fingers I had all his files downloading onto the SHEILD USB.

"How are we going Nat?" Clint's voice came over the comms. "That shawarma place is going to be closed."

My thoughts over the little girl who had just lost her father and didn't know it yet had slowed us down. But only fractionally.I cleared my throat, "data downloading, I can't hurry it because you are hungry Hawkeye." I smiled.

Clint mock groaned. "I get grumpy when I'm hungry Nat".

"I said we would stop for shawarma after". The computer beeped. "There you go I'm on my way to you and dinner."

"Good".Clint grumbled. I smiled to myself, he was actually cute when he was hungry. Not that he will ever know that.

I pulled out the USB. I picked up my gun. Then I heard it. A whimper. I swear I heard it. Small and quiet but there. And very human. Frantically my voice all serious I spoke quietly. "We have someone in the building."

"Dammit." Clint swore. "Who Nat? I swear I cleared the building. Everyone who went in left."

I Picked up my gun. This time I spoke loudly so that whoever it was could hear me. "Who is there? Show yourself." And then again in Hebrew, "Mi shem? Htzeg at 'tzamach." And this time There was a muffled whimper. But I could place it. Someone was is the closet.

I approached carefully. Unfortunately I considered the inevitable,I was going to have to make sure that this bystander hadn't seen any thing of importance. I grabbed my targets prayer shawl from it's hook. Thank goodness we were in Israel. I covered my face. "I am going to open the door. I gripped the handle. Gun at the ready.

"Careful Nat".

I pulled open the door. My gun pointed at the target.

"Crap."

I heard him panic. "Nat?" I groaned. "Are you hit? What is it?"

I lifted my hand to my ear. "It's his daughter".

Then I looked back down into the big brown eyes filled with tears. The dirty face full of salt and snot. I felt guilty. I reached my hand out. "Sweetie?" She drew away from me. Her fingers white gripping her skirt. "Motek?" I tried Hebrew. She looked up. "I won't hurt you. Come here." I smiled forgetting my face was covered in the targets prayer shawl.

She shivered. Her whole body was trembling with fear. She eyes went to the shawl and then she looked at the ground. Subtly she moved away from me. Terror filled her eyes.

I knew this man's file. The mother was dead and there were no relatives left to look after the child. But child services here were good, she would go to a good home.

Suddenly she reached up and pulled the shawl from my face. Startled I found myself face to face with the girl. Her eyes widened. She moved back as though I was going to strike her.

Knowing there were limited options I had right now. I was compromised. So I made the only choice I could think of.


End file.
